The Kelrail Bandits
by Shadow warrior3
Summary: A cloaked boy seems to be stalking Kenshin and the others
1. Arrival of the Cloaked Boy

This is my first story, so please review.  
I own one, and only one character: Kelrai(KEL-RAY)  
  
I'm afraid that this chapter is a little short.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival of the cloaked boy  
  
"*Sigh*, what a nice day," Kaoru said, as she walked down the road. She and  
the other three were shopping. "I wonder if they have lobster...," Yahiko mumbled to himself. "Hey, can we  
get a lobster?" "I don't know, we're a little short on money. Of course we wouldn't be IF TWO CERTAIN MEN AROUND HERE WOULD ACUALLY WORK!" Kouru yelled at Kenshin  
and Sanosuke. "Well, that's what we're out here for, right missy? We came here to get a job." The four walked on in silence. Kenshin caught a glimpse of a green cloak disappear onto another street. 'Hmm, why would someone want to get  
out of sight so quickly?' "KENSHIN!!! STOP STARING INTO SPACE!!! YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!!!" Kouru yelled.  
Kaoru bashed Kenshin on the head with her new purse. An instant later,  
Kenshin was lying on the ground, swirly-eyed.  
"If she loves him, why does she do that?"  
"What makes you think I'd know, Yahiko?"  
"I didn't think you'd now."  
* * *  
"Wow, Kaoru, this lobster's good!"  
"Thanks Yahiko! Do you really like it?"  
"I've got to admit Kaoru, your lobster does taste good."  
"I can't believe everyone likes it!"  
"Too bad Kenshin can't enjoy it."  
"Yeah, ugly had to knock him out."  
"GRRRRRRRRR, I HEARD THAT YAHIKO!!!!" "Hey, stop crowding me! I can't my lobster with you bashing me on the head  
with your empty purse!!"  
"Hmmm? Where am I?"  
"Hey, Kenshin's awake."  
"Kensin is awake!!"  
"Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke?"  
"Kenshin, try my lobster!!" "Well, I am hungry. Mmmm, this is good." There were some noises out in the  
bushes.  
"Hey, Kenshin, why don't we go check that out?" "Good idea, Sanosuke." Kenshin and Sanosuke walked outside, and around the corner towards the sound. Kenshin had his hand ready at his sword. Sanosuke  
crept closer to the bush, and Kenshin stayed a few feet back. "Hey, incase you didn't know, I'm a good guy," a boy said, getting out of  
the bushes.  
" Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Sanosuke asked.  
"And why do you carry a sword and a bow?" Kenshin asked.  
" My name is Kelrai, and I've been assigned here. If you let me come inside, I'll tell you my story." The boy was a little taller than Kenshin, and under his green cloak, he wore a red shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a bow slung on his back, and a sword tied to his waist with a green sash.  
His hair was short and brown, and he had soft, blue eyes. Sanosuke and  
Kenshin lead Kelrai into the dojo. 


	2. The Attack of the Bandits

I hope you like my first 2 chapters. If you don't I'll stop typing them. Please review! Oh, and for those who haven't watched Kenshin at all: It takes place somewhere around the 18th century. That means old-fashioned type clothes. They also had some guns.  
  
Chapter 2: The Attack of the Bandits  
  
"Ok, start talkin'," Sanosuke ordered.  
"I'm being hunted down by some bandits hired by a former boss of mine. But I should start from the beginning."  
"You're right, you should," Kenshin said.  
"I was only 12 when I was found and taken to Base 05. They gave me this bow and a sword. There were two men, one was Don, my former boss, and the other was Tom. Tom was a monster in a human body. Eventually, three friends and I discovered who he was. Don, who thought we were traitors, captured us. We escaped, and made our way back to the base to destroy Tom. Tom killed me, but my friend killed Tom. Five years later, I was revived."  
"Whoa! You were revived? How, you were dead!" Yahiko yelled  
"I'm not sure. Any way, I was given my bow back, and given this new sword. I was ordered by Don to kill everyone in this city. I refused, and left. Now he's got the Kelrail bandits after me."  
"Well, with your past experiences, you should be able to take care of a few bandits," Kaoru said.  
"They're not ordinary bandits. They're skilled men, and they nearly killed me while I was in Kyoto."  
"Why did they give you the new sword?" Yahiko asked.  
"I'll show you." Kelrai grinned, and in one swift movement, he had drawn his blade, and cut Kaoru across the chest.  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted, drawing his blade. Kaoru stood where she was, eyes wide.  
"Looks like Kaoru isn't hurt." Sanosuke mentioned.  
"Huh?" Kenshin and Yahiko said in unison.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"I don't have to hurt anyone, I can control my swords power. In other words, my sword is special. It's sort of like a reverse blade. If I want to kill someone, the sword will. Basically, it does what I want it to do."  
"Get them!" A deep voice shouted. Ten men jumped through the windows of the dojo, with swords, axes, and crossbows drawn.  
"Great, they're here!" Kelrai said  
"These bums are the Bandits?!" Yahiko shouted.  
"It seems so, and I think they want to kill us along with Kelrai." Kenshin said.  
"Well, no use talking. We got to figure out a way to get out of here," Sanosuke suggested.  
"Ok, let's try to fight our way through. Try not to get cornered, and stay together," Kaoru ordered.  
"No way in hell are we doing that, that's what these guys want us to do!" Kelrai shouted.  
"What do ya mean?! If you want us to split up, we'll get killed!" Yahiko yelled back.  
"Yahikos right, we need to stay together!" Kenshin told everyone.  
" You guys are way to stubborn," Kelrai mumbled. Then one of the bandits, in a black cloak stepped up and threw his cloak over the front of himself. "MOVE!" Kelrai yelled. Neither one of the four moved. Kelrai pushed Kenshin and Yahiko to the left, Sanoske to the right, and threw Kaoru behind him. There was a gunshot, and Kelrai landed on the ground, holding his chest. "Get outta..here.now." Kenshin lead the others out of the dojo.  
"GAHHH!!!" a bandit screamed.  
"Watch out, he's mad," the bandit with the gun yelled. Then he went soaring through the window, covered in blood.  
"He's killing them!" Kaoru gasped. Kenshin stood wide eyed, not moving or saying anything. Another bandit covered in blood crashed through the dojo wall. Kenshin suddenly tightened his grip on his sword and ran into the dojo. Inside, Kelrai had been fending off the bandits.  
"Damn that hurt," Kelrai mumbled, gripping his chest. He looked up to see Kenshin glaring at him with those piercing eyes. "Hey, I didn't kill em', okay? You can go check them if ya' want."  
"I do not believe you. You spied on us, and eavesdropped on us too."  
"C'mon, why won't you trust me?" Kelrai whined.  
"Why should I?" Kenshin asked, still glaring at him.  
"Because I saved Kaoru," He said, grinning. There was another gunshot outside. "Damn them!" Kelrai jumped out the hole in the wall, and Kenshin followed him. The bandit in the black cloak was holding a shotgun. "Where are they, Sean?" Kelrai growled.  
"I don't know where the hell they ran off to, but Mick and Lashen are tryin' to find them," the bandit replied. "Oh, and when we're done with them, we'll kill your other friends too."  
"What are you talking about?" Kelrai asked furiously.  
"You know, the ones who helped you stop The Lord."  
"You stay away from them!" Kelrai said, softly.  
"Why? You can't stop our power! You're a weak, 17 year old, child. If you were able to stop us, maybe you could've stopped us from killing your parents!"  
"You rotten. don't mention my parents!" In one swift movement, Kelrai was standing over Sean, who lay on the ground whimpering. "Never speak of my parents again!"  
"Hey, Kenshin, could you help me here?!" Yahiko yelled.  
"Huh? Yahiko! Hang on!" Kenshin reassured him. Yahiko was using his wooden sword to block the axe, but it was starting to break. Kenshin charged over to them and sliced the bandit in a red cloak.  
"So, your new friends can fight? That's too bad for Mick and Lashen. They'll probably escape anyway. Goodbye for now, Kelrai." Sean told him. He vanished, and so did the bandit in the red cloak, just as Kenshin reached him.  
"Kenshin, Kelrai, Yahiko! Sanosuke's in trouble!" Kaoru yelled. Kelrai vanished into the woods the instant she said those words. The other three followed him. Two bandits cornered Sanosuke, one with a scar on his left cheek, and one with a crest of an eagle burned onto his forehead.  
"Well, well. Look what we cornered Lashen, a guy who thinks he can get out of everything by punching everyone," the one with the scar said.  
"Yeah, but we should hurry up and kill em'. Otherwise the Boss will have our heads!" Lashen said.  
"Really? Why not just kill me, and save your whole body?" A voice said from behind them.  
"It can't be him, could it Lashen?" Mick asked, shaking.  
"It is me," Kelrai said, bobbing both of them on the head with the hilt of his sword. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks," Sanosuke replied. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko came up, panting.  
"Let's leave these guys here, and you three head back to the dojo," Kelrai ordered.  
"Hey, you can't order us around!" Yahiko told him.  
"We should do what he says, Yahiko," Sanosuke said. "He had those two shaking in fear." They returned to the dojo, and Kelrai went towards town.  
"That was close," Yahiko said  
"Yeah, but at least none of us got hurt," Kaoru mentioned.  
"Why did Kelrai come here though?" Sanosuke mumbled. Kenshin was silent.  
"Let's go to bed," Kenshin finally said. They did, all still thinking about the events of the night.  
  
Ta daaaaa! I hope you liked that chapter too. If you read this at all, please review! Even if you hate it, tell me. It might be a while till I can get the third chapter up because I'm drawing a blank!!!! NOOOOO! 


End file.
